sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunahpu
"Hunahpu" is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Synopsis The need for justice ignites tough decisions for the Reyes brothers and the MC. Plot E.Z. wakes up and meets with his father and Angel. They discuss about what the best course of action against Dita Galindo, who they recently found out was the one that ordered the hit on Marisol Reyes. Angel then receceives the news that Riz has died and proceeds to to head out to the Club with E.Z. Meanwhile in Potter's facility, a restrained Adelita gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Bishop tells Oscar and Canche that he plans on retaliating against Vatos Malditos over the death of Riz. However, Oscar and Canche tell Bishop that they will discuss it further in the temple. Credits Deaths *Dita Galindo - Strangled to death by EZ *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Killed by grenade *Unnamed woman - Killed by grenade shrapnel *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot by Bishop *Unnamed woman - Shot by Bishop *2 unnamed Vatos Malditos members - Shot by Bishop *Unnamed woman - Shot by EZ *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot by Angel *Unnamed woman - Shot by Gilly *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot by Gilly *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot by Angel *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot by Coco *Unnamed Vatos Malditos member - Shot in back and head by Coco and Bishop *Unnamed Sons of Anarchy member (possibly Montez) - Shot by Mayans members Temple Meetings (not technically a temple meeting) Bishop: I know what's at stake, but you can't force my hand on this. El Oso: You're right, carnal. But you need to know what's going down. Canche: Portland and Spokane have been waiting 2 years for the gun business. They set up buyers from Vancouver to Montana. If we blow this VM deal, they're ready to defect. Bishop: What? El Oso: Split off. Wear a fringe patch, take the gun business for themself. They're already talking to Chibs. Canche: And you know what happens to an MC if that shit goes down. Rocks the faith, brother. Inside and out. We lose the unity. We lose everything. Bishop: Fuck. Canche: Just talk to Palo. One on one. Hear what he has to say. He knows he fucked up. (Bishop nods) El Oso: Good. Thank you. Bishop: Where? Canche: Between TJ and Tecate. Palo's grandmother's. ''He's there for a few days. Guess it's her birthday. Bishop: I'll take Hank. Don't say anything to my guys. Not until I know what this looks like. El Oso: 'Course. (gets up with Canche, pats Bishop's shoulder) We'll be at Vicky's. Let us know when you're back. (both leave) ---- Bishop: It's not how I planned it, with the shot-caller crown. It shines a light on the choices I make. So I navigate the best way I can. I know you hate doing it this way. Feels like you're betraying the patch. But we'll figure it out. I promise you that. Ramos and Canche are out there. Waiting. Please, play it smart. Don't blow shit up. (hits gavel) ---- Bishop: He's definitely made things a little more interesting around here. Had a rocky start, finish strong. It's not a comment on sponsorship. Coco: Yeah it is. (everyone laughs) Bishop: Anyone else? Pros and cons. Angel: I didn't want this for him. It's why I was a shitty sponsor. EZ was supposed to be the one who got the fuck out. Fuck, man, you know, he had it all. But now, he belongs to us. This family. We need him. I need him. Bishop: Ezekiel Reyes. Does he earn the right to carry the ''macuahuitl? And take a seat at la Mesa de Guerra? (Cutaway to Angel bringing EZ into the temple) Bishop: (to EZ) Take off the kutte. (EZ obliges) Tranq: On the table. (EZ obliges, Taza puts patches down) Taza: (speaks in tribal language, hits EZ's arm) Bishop: Congratulations, Ezekiel. Welcome to the tribe. (everyone cheers and hits table, stands up to hug EZ) Sew that on. We got a party to go to. Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia Featured Music Gallery Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Episodes